The Drabble Experiment
by Lucy-the-Starfish
Summary: 100 drabbles all based around Howard/Raj, a pairing of which there is NOT ENOUGH OF! XD There may be sex etc in later chapters. Warnings will be included. ****SLASH****
1. Overexciting

**A/N: Hola people!** **Lucy here, yep, me again. XD Another mini-fic. Howard/Raj because there isn't enough! Someone PLEASE write some! Anyway, please enjoy this and review after. =] More too come soon me thinks. I OWN NONE OF THIS! IF I DID HOWARD AND RAJ WOULD BE TOGETHER AND HAVING LOTS OF SEX. YAY! HOWARD/RAJ SEX! XD AGAIN, I OWN NOTHING, I JUST MESS IT UP AND TWIST IT INTO MY OWN THINGS. =]**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Prompt 57: Overexciting

Raj had always been careful around Howard. His attraction to the other man was intense and powerful and potentially friendship breaking. A look, a smile, a touch and everything could have gone to Hell. That's why he was careful.

Then came the Birthday Party. There was far too much sugar and vodka in Howard's system for Raj's liking; the pale man was drunk and hyped and was becoming increasingly fond of brushing Raj's arms.

Raj tried to stay away, oh how he had tried! But Howard had him backed into a corner now, whispering something in his ear. Raj could feel the breath warm and sweet on his neck. It was too much; too much touching, too much smiling and looking. Far, _far _too much. He couldn't stand it any longer.

On a very wild impulse Raj grabbed the front of Howard's extremely tight shirt and pressed his lips to those of the drunken man. He had expected (after a sudden realisation of what he was doing) to be pushed away, slapped, punched, yelled at.

But, to his immense surprise and joy, Howard was kissing him back.


	2. Knock

**A/N: Me again. =] Another one for you. Hoping you like it. Please review. For disclaimer see chapter one.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Prompt 2: Knock

He never knocked. He didn't feel it was necessary. Besides, people were so much more _fun_ when they didn't know you were there. He loved the look on their face when they noticed him; the turn, the slight jump, the gasp of shock and widened eyes. He stood and smiled and watched them squirm. Shrugged when they asked how long he had been there. He especially loved Raj's face; shock, panic, worry, anger and then just the faintest glimmer of a smile and adoration.


	3. Midnight

**A/N: Another chapter, hope you like it. Please review. Disclaimer in chapter one. =]**

Prompt 18: Midnight

Midnight; you can do all manner of things at midnight - the darkness masks every sin. Midnight was their time. In the cold-tasting night air they met in the shadows. Some times they talked in the moonlight all night: more often the talking kissing and touching and gasping and moaning. They held each other after, clinging for life as though they were the only two people left on earth and whispered loving things to one another. And then they were forced into parting by the warm morning light. One mask gone and another in its place until the next time in the cold tasting masking midnight.


	4. Soft

Prompt: Soft

He woke up to sunlight streaming through the window and shattering across the floor. The room was not his own, the bed sheets smelled different to his; like vanilla and spice and coffee. They were warm and soft but they were not familiar.

He felt someone stir beside him and his eyes suddenly fell on a picture on the cheap table beside the bed. He gasped. The stirring body beside him reached an arm over and clung to him. Soft dry lips pressed against his neck and his heart fluttered.


	5. Fall

Prompt: Fall

He was running, running hard. Air coming in sharp pants from his lungs, heart pounding in his chest. It was dark; far to dark for it to be safe to run so fast but he didn't care. He had to reach him. Running and running into never-ending blackness. _Can't let him fall_. All of a sudden he saw him: standing on the edge and staring at the running man with tears in his eyes. He ran harder. _Find him, reach him, save him. Run and run and run. _The, without warning he fell backwards and out of sight. The runner screamed and looked down after him only to see nothing. _Find him, reach him…join him. _He fell.


	6. Future

Prompt: Future

No one can know their future. We can guess but we can never be sure. If someone had asked Raj ten years ago to guess his future he would have probably speculated an beautiful Indian wife of his parents choosing, a nice house on the outskirts of the city with a huge garden for their three children to run and play in.

He would never have believed he would be married to another man (a man with icy white skin, chocolate coloured eyes and soft brown hair), that he would still be living in his apartment with said adoring husband and have a little adopted daughter who was turning into a small female Sheldon.

But, then again, you can't tell the future.


	7. Cosy

**A/N: Another update for y'all. I felt I'd been neglecting this a little so I did a quick chapter to keep ya going. Hope you like it. =] **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far...I'm very bad at replying to reviews so I'm thanking you here. **

**If you haven't reviewed please do...it makes me very happy and more likly to write more. =] **

**ENJOY! xx**

Prompt: Cosy

"Howard?" he waited. "Howard?" he shook the other mans shoulders gently;

Howard's eyelashes fluttered, he murmured incoherently and turn his head further into Raj's chest.

"Howard!"

He groaned and forced his eyes open, pulling his head back to look up with bleary eyes. "What?" he moaned and clutched tighter to the other man's right arm.

"Get the hell off me, the movie's over" Raj told him, trying to pull his arm free and Howard's strong grasp. Howard moaned again and snuggled back down into the Indian's chest. The moans and close contact were beginning to have a slightly worrying affect on Raj.

"But you're so comfy and cosy and 'm tired." He closed his eyes and ran his fingers down Raj's arm. Unbeknownst to Raj the pale skinned man was well aware of his attraction to him and was subtly (or not as the case may be) using that knowledge to his advantage.

"Howard…" Raj began.

"Raj," he cut through him, "just shut up and enjoy it."


	8. Ears

**A/N: Okay. Me again XD A mini Halloween fic for y'all. I know it's a day late but my internet was screwed yesterday so...it's here now. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! xx**

Prompt: Ears

Howard blinked rapidly in surprise and quickly bit back a laugh. Saying nothing he walked slowly into Raj's apartment and looked the entire costume over.

"Wow" he said after a long moment.

"I…thought I'd go for something different this year," he said. Howard gave him a look and then Raj exclaimed in defence, "The costume store was out of everything else, okay?!"

"So you'd rather dress as Catwoman then go without a costume?" he asked eying the skin-tight black catsuit which left very, _very_ little to the imagination. Howard swallowed hard and licked his lips. "You forgot the ears" he murmured.

"Oh, yeah." Raj walked over to the kitchen counter (easily having forgone the high-heeled boots that had come with the costume) and retrieved the glittering cat ears. He pushed them onto his head and turned for Howard's approval.

That was when Howard decided he couldn't take it. He strode over to Raj, pushed him back against the counter and slammed their lips together. Raj's eyes opened wide in shock and he pushed Howard away roughly.

"Dude! What the Hell?!" he cried rubbing his lips.

Howard looked horrified at himself. He back away from the other man slowly. "Raj, I am so sorry I just…" he was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his own. He stood in shock for a moment before relaxing into the kiss. After a few moments Raj pulled away and grinned at the smaller man.

"Come on," he said taking Howard hand and pulling him gently towards his bedroom, "let's go." Howard followed eagerly, pulling the glittering ears off Raj's head as they went.


	9. Once

Prompt: Once

It was all Raj had ever wanted but he never thought he'd actually get it. There had been a lot of Vodka though, and far too much mood lighting for his taste. Still, it had worked and later that night Raj found himself being pushed firmly down into some mattress, a warm weight pressed over his body. Lips attacking his, his collar bone, chest, stomach and then the one place he'd wanted them most. He remembered moaning; gasping and crying out in the warm, damp air of the bedroom. The person on top of him had laughed breathlessly and pushed him further and further and over the edge. Afterwards Raj had slammed their lips together desperately, wordlessly begging, _"Don't leave me, please." _But then the person was gone and Raj was alone again with just the wonderful memory and the taste of Vodka on him lips.

The next day when he asked Howard about that night he said he didn't remember much, Vodka, soft lighting and mostly sex. _"Oh, Raj! It was _amazing _she was so great…too bad I was so drunk I can't even remember her name…" _ He'd then walked off to speak to Leonard and Raj whispered, "But you already know it." He brushed away a tear on his cheek, cleared his throat and told himself to forget: a thing easier said than done.


End file.
